


the day the pearl was shattered

by Iamhungryforgrass



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Off The Hook - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamhungryforgrass/pseuds/Iamhungryforgrass
Summary: pearl's dead at's a fact marina's struggling to cope with she tries to convince herself that she perfectly okay, while everyone else is extremely concerned for her well being.will she come terms of pearl's death?rated T.oneshot.





	the day the pearl was shattered

Marina stared at her phone. Reading the headline over and over again.

"celebrity pearl has died recently in a car crash"

She's been to her funeral, it's the only thing people will talk about, she knows it's real, but it can't be, right?... RIGHT!?

Suddenly, the sound of her door squeaking as it cracked disrupted her train of thought.

"are you alright?" 8 asked with a concerned look on her face.

Ever since Pearl's death, marina has been on a hatius, it was understandable since it must have hard on her, but the agents and the squid sisters would still check up on her.

"yeah, I'm fine" marina was, in fact, not fine.

"if you say so... If you ever need me, just call me, alright?"

"alright"

8 left.

Marina was alone again, just the way she liked it, without anyone else.

She looked through social media staring at all the replies and comment on the article:

"R. I. P pearl, the best rapper in history, you will not me forgotten..."

Why do care, you didn't know her personally.

"I wonder if marina will be alright after this..."

Of course she is, why wouldn't she be, why wouldn't she be, WHY WOULDN'T SHE B-

"she deserved to die, she was ugly,honestly, her being dead is an improvement! Who cared about her anyway? Marina could have done better without her!lol. Ikr?"

...

...

...

... You son of a-

Pearl didn't deserve to die if anything, she should have! Pearl was the best the in the whole wide world! She could do no wrong! She deserved to die! She deserved to die! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST AND LET EVERYONE BE HAPPY WITHOUT THE BURDEN OF HER?!

"what's going are you okay!?"

It was 8 again, this time, more worried than before. as turquoise tears ran marina's face, she looked horrified.

"marina!?"

She ran onto marina's bed, desperately trying to calm her down.

"what's wrong?"

"..."

"Come on, just tell me"

"... It's all my fault..."

"huh?"

"... It-IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" marina burst into tears again.

"that's not true, there was no way you could have known about the drunk driver who crashed into you!"

"but if I change something-"

"marina, look!, there was no way you could have known she was going to die, there was nothing you could have done, it wasn't your fault!"

"B-but, it feel like it..."

8 sighs

"look, I'm not trying to convince to be totally over her death, heck! It May not look like but I'm not over it either... But you have to understand that it wasn't your fault! And no body blames you! It may take a long time to fully accept her but you aren't the reason she died, okay?

"OK..." marina wanted to argue back badly but she decided when was no point to.

"...bye..."8 said weakly.

" bye"

After that, marina felt, different, maybe it really wasn't her fault after all, she refused to be over her death, but she can start with know she wasn't to blame. You know, baby steps. Maybe she should go outside today. It's been a long since she has. She opens her curtains,feeling a little numb inside but she didn't care. Marina smiled, it been a while the last time she's done that.


End file.
